Sports shoes or boots which have a tightening means provided with a pull cord and a tightening member are known as shown, for example, in German OS No. 2,800,187, in which the tightening member is placed on the instep portion of the boot. With such boots it is possible to cover the pull cord on the instep side with a covering tongue. This tongue can be arranged in an articulated manner in the vicinity of the cap or toe of the boot so that it does not impede the putting on and taking off of the boot. After putting on the boot, the covering tongue is placed over the instep and secured with the tightening member. Thus, a separate fastening of the tongue is required.
In another known construction, as shown in Swiss Pat. No. 612,076, tightening members are provided at the back. The pull cord passes between the closing flaps and runs in the same way as for a tightening member located at the instep side, but is extended toward the rear. This construction is advantageous if a slight flexibility is required in the ankle area of the boot and the tightening device is to be protected, for example, as in the case of an ice hockey boot. However, it must also be possible to protect the entire length of the pull cord by, for example, a covering tongue. In the case of a tightening member arranged on the instep side, the covering tongue can be held by means of the latter, but this is not the case when the tightening member is positioned at the back so it is necessary to provide an additional fastening for the tongue.